Kings of Masturbation
by Tomgirl528
Summary: One-Shots of the Four Heavenly Kings and how they would pleasure themselves.
1. Sunny's Fun Time

He normally doesn't use his hands to touch things. He left that up to his feelers. So even when he wanted to touch himself, he'd use his hair. It was the only natural way for Sunny to get off without placing his hands on his body. To get himself horny, he lies in bed in the confines of his room, flipping through some pages of a unisex porn magazine while his hair steadily but slowly works its way across his naked body. He looked at any and everything beautiful. Men, women – he didn't matter to him as long as their forms met his standards.

Sighing softly when he made his feelers tug at both his nipples, they then began wrapping around his semi-hard shaft. Once he got what he needed, he quickly discarded the magazine and had his imagination kick in do all the work. Lying down on his back, he kept his hands away from him. Sunny imagined multiple naked bodies humping and grinding along his heated skin, wet mouths and soft, feather like touches to him body, rock hard cocks and silky smooth pussies rubbed up against his now solid erection.

He lets loose a loud moan as one of those mouths (he couldn't care less whose) latches on to his cock. Wet tongues lathering his body with warm saliva, he withering in ecstasy as more mouths and hands shifted between his nipples, cock and hair, playing with the most sensitive area on him. God, it felt so damn good. He's been needing this kind of attention for a long time. It's not often Sunny got to "touch" himself, but when he did he was going to make it last of hours. Breathing heavily, he moved about on his bed sheets, desperately trying to cool his feverish body.

"Oh, my God… yes, yes right there…! Make me feel good..!" He screamed at the people in his mind as his feelers vigorously pumped at veiny cock and tart nipples. Sunny knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel his cum making its way through his penis, his balls tighten. He was so close.

Thrashing his hips about, he bucked and moaned as hot, hard jets of semen spurt forth from his swollen member. His cock twitched violently with each row of cum. A lot of his seed landed on his abdomen and while some dipped down into his balls.

That. Was. Amazing…

Once he was finished basking in the afterglow of his most beautiful release, Sunny got up and made his way to the shower and wash off the substance that was him.


	2. Coco's Illusions

The polite and respectful Gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings was exhausted. Plopping down on the edge of his bed with a sigh of fatigue, Coco want over how tiring his day was. The women of Gourmet Fortune have yet to heed his warnings of how dangerous he is. He has told them many time that he is poisonous, but do they listen? No. They ganged up on him the minute he got off work, still asking for fortunes, telling other girls to _Move it! He's mine!_ The whole ordeal was troublesome. No one ever listens to him when he calmly tells them to go away.

Propping up further onto his bed, today has left him feeling… kind of stressed. There was a bit of tingling in his spandex pants, too. When he looked down to his groin area there was a small, but noticeable bulge.

Oh, dear. A soft blush spread over Coco's cheeks. There was nothing remotely sexual going on in his head, so why was he this way? He had begun to wonder if the reason was because of all those women's hands on him. Most likely. The sensation must've left an impression on his body. The body wants to be touched that badly, it didn't care what the brain wanted.

Well, he _was_ only human after all. And as a human, he admits to having needs, or _desires_ that must be taken care of properly from time to time. Even though he was very ashamed at himself to do so.

Hooking his thumbs over his pants and briefs, Coco snaking out of them slowly until his painfully erect penis sprung free. It was pulsing, waiting for the warm touch of his hand. He tentatively wrapped a hand around his girth and began to pump himself with a steady pace, closing his eyes as he drought his other hand in to feel the roundness of his sac, shuddering at the sensation that shot up his back and around his dick.

Coco's forehead broke out into a sweat, despite the cool temperature of his bedroom.

He began to pump harder now, his skin prickled and burned where he touched. He could feel his testicles tighten and push up against the base of his cock as clear droplets of precum beaded the tip. Giving in to his needs, Coco's hand slammed down hard on his erection. Squeezing his eyes shut, his face sporting a grimace of pleasure, his hips pumping and pumping to increase the desire.

It was at that moment a beam of light hit Coco in his closed off vision. Opening his eyes, he detected the source light was coming from the sun shining through his window and glaring off his full length mirror up against the wall. Turning on his side, Coco faced the mirror so he could stared directly at his reflection and continued with his routine. He watched himself for a while, slightly mesmerized and ashamed at the sight of how he displayed himself. He shut his eyes again and in his mind he imagined what it would be like to make love to a woman. Coco wants to be able to hold her, to kiss her, and more importantly _not_ to poison her.

His only wish is to touch others without causing harm to them, instead he must rely on his thoughts and hand to give him the pleasure he so desperately seeks.

Now Coco's whole body began to shudder like crazy. He was close, so damn close. Taking his hand away from his balls, he licked two of his fingers. To give himself an extra push, he did something he wouldn't normally do. He shoved them into his ass.

"Ah! Ouch!" he gasped, the act sending shock waves through him. The fingers in his ass mimicked the motion of the hand that jerked his cock. It was all too much for him to handle, but he was pleaded with himself to stay strong and not stop. Bombs exploded in his brain as electric pulses traveled throughout his body. Quicker. Faster. He was almost there.

Finally, Coco's release tore through his body leaving him weak and breathless. He collapsed on his bed, spasms rack his body as he tried to come down from his high.

"Oh yeah, that felt fantastic. Ha…," he mused to himself. Coco seemed more relaxed than he ever has been. Taking off the other articles of clothing he had on, he pulled back the sheets, got under the covers and took a nice much needed nap.


	3. Toriko's Awakening

Waking up from the most delicious dream he's ever had in awhile, Toriko awoke in his bed to a familiar tightness in his boxers. He didn't need to glanced at what was obviously his morning wood, but he looked anyway. There it was just poking up pass the elastic of his underwear, clear per-cum already beaded the tip. He can see why it had gotten this way. Being out all the time made it hard for him to take care of his growing problem.

" Hmmm, it's been awhile since I jerked off. Oh, well. No reason to quit now."

Pulling down his boxers, he released the veiny column of his dick. As soon as he palmed it, Toriko let out a groan, apparently very sensitive from being neglected for so long. He could feel it pulsating under his finger tips. He firmly started stroking his shaft with callused hands, physically aching with the need to cum right away, but Toriko would endure to make his pleasure last longer. Massaging the full, tightness of his nuts with one hand while tugging his dick harder the other, he felt his breathing quicken. The tip of his thick cock sported an angry red head that was soon weeping droplets of per-cum which he used as lubricant.

"Ah, shit...I'm almost there... Just a little more..." Toriko then reached into his bedside dresser and pulled out a black garment of sort. He held it up to his nose and took an extremely large whiff.

That was all it took.

Moaning uncontrollably, Toriko groaned out his orgasm, pouring loads of seed into his hand make it sticky. After several moments had gone by before he'd calmed down, he unraveled the garment. It was revealed to be a pair of panties. He must've taken them with him years ago before leaving to go live on his own. Sometimes he wondered if _she_ ever noticed they were missing.

"Probably not." he concluded. "Maybe one day I'll return them. That'll make her happy for sure. But right now, I'm gonna go do some fishing." Putting the panties back where they belong, Toriko got ready to face the day feeling very, very refresh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one is a little short. Let me what you thought about it.<strong>


End file.
